I Drove All Night
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine and Nick race to see who will win 'the prize'


**OKAY, so this fic was inspired by a fanvid made by Honor that was inspired by the lastest CSI episode called: Internal Combustion (10x13)**

**so this is for Honor, Andry (who was my BETA) and Sharon :D**

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING!!!**

* * *

It was a thing they had started doing a while back. The fast driving, the rush to see who'd get home first… to be in charge. Catherine backed up her white Buick SUV and waited for Nick to back up beside her.

"First one home's on top?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm going to win." She smiled back knowing the exact route she would take; it was _her_ turn to lead. Catherine revved her engine a few times and smiled. Nick nodded once, counted to three in his head and stepped on it. When they exited the garage, Nick turned to the right while Catherine turned to the left. They weren't allowed to use the same route twice, so Catherine always used her GPS, knowing Nick would go by instinct. At this late hour, the streets were empty and the two were speeding like crazy. The many lights of the hotels shone on Catherine's car as she drove right through the strip, she couldn't believe how empty it was. She cursed when she got to the New York New York intersection and got a red light. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor as she waited. The preinstalled phone in Catherine's car rang.

"You almost there?" She said answering it.

"Oh, yeah!" Nick replied, "I'm about two blocks away."

"Fuck." Catherine quietly cursed; she still had a while to go, "see you later." She said. The radio began playing 'I Drove All Night' by Celine Dion. Catherine turned the volume up as the light turned green. She pressed her foot on the pedal even harder to rev up the engine, the song fuelling her on. She wanted to be in charge, she loved it. Her house suddenly came into view and she sped up even more. Nick's jeep wasn't there. Her lips stretched into a wide smile, she was going to win. Out of nowhere, a black jeep passed her and pulled into her driveway. She pulled into the drive behind him and got out of the car.

"Come on! I totally won that!" She yelled at Nick as he got out of his jeep. "You were waiting to see where I was and then you decided not to let me win, I should just…" she didn't get to finish her sentence that Nick caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"You done?" He asked breaking the kiss. She smiled at him and nodded. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the front door. Catherine unlocked it and Nick walked in. He put Catherine on the ground and kicked the door close. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and Catherine took off Nick's button up shirt, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt, and threw it to the floor. Catherine took it to herself to shake off her blazer as Nick's fingers undid the buttons of her shirt. The blazer fell off to the floor at the same time as Nick pulled her purple shirt open, his lips going to her neck. Catherine moaned and giggled as they began a difficult walk back to the bedroom. Nick struggled to pull Catherine's shirt off her shoulders as they passed the kitchen. Catherine giggled as she pulled off his belt and threw it to the floor. She pushed him against the wall and while placing kisses to his neck she undid his pant button, pushing them down.

"Hearts?" She asked looking at his boxers.

"I wasn't planning on a date." He smiled before shutting her up with a kiss. Nick grabbed the redhead's shoulders, turned them around and pulled down Catherine's pants in a swift pull, leaving her in a lacy purple bra and thong. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her undergarments.

"I'm always prepared." She grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers in another passionate kiss. He slid his hands to her thighs and gave them a squeeze. Catherine took the cue and gave a slight jump as he picked her up. Her hands slid down his back and she pulled off his black t-shirt, throwing it over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom. They continued down the hall and as they past the bathroom, Catherine's bra was left on the door knob. The redhead gave her bedroom door a kick as Nick walked past it. They tumbled onto the bed, Nick followed Catherine as she moved up until her head reached the pillows. Before he could crawl between her legs she placed her feet against his chest and grinned at him.

"I need a pedicure." She sighed looking at her toes. Nick took one of her feet and gently massaged it, before making his way up her leg. When he reached her hips, he wrapped his fingers around her thong straps. As he pulled them down her long, toned legs, he couldn't help but smile. The feeling he got as he slowly undressed Catherine never went away, it never got old, she was just so gorgeous. He stepped off the bed to take off his boxers and then got back on. He crawled between Catherine's legs and captured her lips in a long kiss. Catherine ran her hands on Nick's wide shoulders and down his back, digging her nails in his tush. Nick groaned and bucked against her.

"Ride me cowboy." She said with a playful grin. Nick lowered his lips to her neck and in a swift move, he slid into her. A cry of ecstasy escaped Catherine's lips as she felt her walls stretch. The Texan waited a few minutes, knowing Catherine was adjusting to his size. He began pumping his hips slowly, thrusting deep into Catherine.

"Oh, Nicky." She breathed into his ear. Nick lowered his lips to kiss Catherine's chest, gently biting the skin, before moving back up to nibble on her neck. Catherine moaned again as he began to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts. The redhead raised her ankles, resting them on Nick's waist, her heels on his ass, pushing him harder into her.

"Harder, Nicky." She moaned tilting her pelvis so he'd brush her g-spot with every stroke. Catherine let out a loud moan as he complied. Nick took one of her hands and pinned it against the pillow next to her head. Before he could grab her other hand, it slid down her body and Catherine began teasing her clit. They began moaning each other's name. A few seconds later Catherine cried out Nick's name as her muscles clenched his dick and her juices showered his member. He pounded into her a few more times and groaned as he released his seed into her. The Texan lowered himself onto Catherine, both panting loudly. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. Catherine smiled as she slid her hands down Nick's sweaty back. She ran her nails on his back as she brought her hands back to his shoulders. The redhead placed her hands on Nick's neck and pulled his face down for another kiss. The Texan broke the kiss and pulled his deflated member out of Catherine. The texan rolled off to the side, pulled a sheet over them and pulled Catherine close. She placed her head in the nook of his neck and placed a hand on his chest.

"We're too good at this." Nick said.

"Yes, yes we are." Catherine replied with a smile. Nick sighed and looked down at Catherine. The two lay still as they regained their breaths. They lay in quiet for a few minutes and then Catherine threw the blanket off of her body and stood up.

"I'm going to go shower," She said walking to the bathroom door, "wanna join me?" she asked with a wink.

* * *

**So...what did you think?? did ya like?? if you did please leave me a review! ;)**


End file.
